Picking up the Pieces
by Ashe Gardenia
Summary: When Russia and Canada reveal their new found love for each other everyone looks at Belarus to put up a fight. Instead all they see is a broken girl trying to build a new life. And she's not alone. Mainly Lietbel but some other pairings may appear. [*UNDER REVISION*]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own countries or Hetalia :(**

 ***Heads up!* this is the revised version of this story, I had no idea how the other was going to work so it got changed mwhahahaha!**

* * *

As Belarus stared at his nervous and hopeful face she couldn't help but break inside. ' _I should've known it was coming. The flirting, the looks across the room, I should've known. But instead I chose ignorance. How could I have been this blind! This stupid! But now I see._ ' Russia and Canada are in love.

"Sister? Are you okay?" he asks. She can hear the slight fear in his voice. A fear of her. A fear that she might snap. But it's too late for that. ' _There is no hope for us, I know that now._ '

"I'm fine. I'm happy that you have finally found someone to make your life whole even if it wasn't me." She managed choke out.

"What's wrong?" his face filling with concern. Even in fear he is still protective over her, his little sister.

"Nothing, I was just a little surprised. But I'm happy for you and I hope all the best for your new life." She lied, letting the fake happiness color her tone. Mask in place, she know he cannot see her pain.

With his concern appeased, his face quickly slides into a relieved and happy smile. He runs into the other room to tell Canada the good news of his sister's acceptance. Belarus, however, stumbled up the stairs to her room. Feeling as though with every step her heart was splintering. As she enter the guest bedroom her mask that she held onto so tightly was released. Face drawing closed as tears stained her cheeks. Though these tears were falling she didn't make a sound. ' _All I ever wanted to do was lift his sorrows. I should feel happy now that he is happy but all I feel is pain. I never could've done it. I never would've been able to do what Canada has so easily. I failed.'_ She grasped the cool metal of her phone, scrolling through the contact list. But it wasn't until a certain contact light up on her screen for her to feel even the slightest shred of hope. It was one of the few people that she knew she could trust outside her family.

Lithuania.

"Hello?" the voice over the phone filling the silence of the room.

"I can't do this" the crying nation whispered.

"Belarus? Is that you? What's wrong?" The soothing timbre of his voice saturating the air around her.

"Everything. E-Everything is wrong." She stuttered, voice cracking through her tears.

"I'm coming to get you okay? Stay right there I'll be there soon," his voice ends with a click and silence once again fills the room.

"Hurry" she whispers into the now quiet room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...**

Lithuania POV

The rain pounded hard against the car windows and the light of street lamps blurred past. Each crash of thunder making Lithuania drive a little faster. His hands gripping onto the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Pulling onto a secluded road lined with trees he couldn't help releasing a breath. _'I'm almost there'_ he thought trying to sooth his worry. Slowly the secluded road opened up to a brilliant mansion. A mansion, which he couldn't help but feel resentment towards. Parking quickly, Lithuania quickly took in a deep breath, head falling back onto the headrest. 'I can do this' was his last thought before going out into the pounding rain, to the place of his nightmares.

Trudging up the rain soaked path leading to front steps a figure started to take form through the darkness. Belarus was sitting on the steps staring out into the rain. Her dress was entirely soaked and her hair was clinging to her face. Suitcase at her feet, she looked entirely out of character. Without her normal pressed dress, pristine hair, and perfect bow she looked completely different. This Belarus looked vulnerable, miserable, and almost child-like. It broke Lithuania's heart.

Striding forward, he crouched in front of her, brushing her wet hair away from her face.

"Belarus?" he asked softly trying to coax her out of her stupor. Despite his efforts, she kept looking though him, past him. Sighing he picked up her suitcase, rising from his crouch he held out his free hand for her. Her bright eyes flicked up at him and then to his hand before weakly grasping it. She stumbled her first few steps before letting herself being towed lightly to the car. Lithuania set the waterlogged suitcase ushering the silent nation inside the heated cab. Striding to the other side he slid into the driver's seat and started pulling out from the depressing place.

* * *

As he arrived at his home, which lay nestled in a quiet forest, he couldn't help but feel relieved. Belarus hadn't uttered a single syllable since he got her. She had spent her time staring out the window. But now he was home he couldn't help but hope that maybe now that she was away from _his_ house that maybe she could start feeling better.

Parking his car he got out and opened the side door for Belarus and quickly brought her into his home. Reaching over he tried flicking on a light only to find out that all of his power had been knocked out. Turning back to the still damp girl he couldn't help notice though that she was still shivering and sniffling. Needing to get her warm he lead her to her room and gave her some of his spare pajamas and lots of blankets to get warm.

He turned his back as she changed and found her already lying beneath the blankets when he turned back. Smiling softly he padded to her bed and pulled the soft covers up around her. Brushing her bangs out of her face once before turning to leave. That is, until, a hand suddenly grasped his wrist. Quickly looking over to her in surprise, he couldn't help the sharp intake of breath from her expression. It looked grateful, albeit a bit pained but grateful nonetheless.

"Thank you" she croaked out before releasing his wrist and turning onto her side.

He felt the first small swell of happiness as he strolled to the door. Opening it, he glanced back to whisper his goodnight before quietly shutting it behind himself.

 **A/N**

 **This wasn't very long but I hope you like the new version better! New chapters will hopefully be coming along soon but responses from you guys always motivate me!**


End file.
